


babe

by supaprittiest



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 11:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3325235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supaprittiest/pseuds/supaprittiest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>domestic skyeward is what im here for. ward making nicknames for skye and etc</p>
            </blockquote>





	babe

Skye sits on the counter, idly kicking her feet back and forth, and opening and closing Grant’s pocket knife while he made a chicken sandwich. Everyone else was busy with their assigned jobs, but somehow, Grant had found a fifteen minute block of free time, and rather than doing something fun with her, he decided to make a sandwich like the giant nerd that he is.

 

“Babe, could you pass me the pepper?” he asked, catching her attention. She picked up the shaker to the left of her, and tossed it to him.

 

“Wait, did you just call me _babe?_ ” she accuses, breaking into a grin. He turns away from his sandwich to shoot her a look, but she can’t wipe her smirk.

 

“So what if I did?” he fires back. “You call me babe all the time.”

 

“Yeah, but you’re a super tough secret agent who could probably kill someone with your left pinky alone,” she points out. “And you just called your girlfriend babe.”

 

“Do you have a problem with that?” he asks, approaching her. He plants his hands on either side of her, effectively trapping her on the counter. Not that she cared.

 

“No, it’s cute,” she admitted, staring back into his golden-brown eyes. He smiles back at her, finally, and she tilts her head upwards to kiss him, letting the pocket knife slide out of her lap and onto the counter beside her.

 

“Hey guys, have you- Ugh! Get a room!” Lance interrupts, and Skye laughs, and Ward kisses her on her forehead before returning to his sandwich making. “Don’t you guys have jobs to do, or something _other_ than making out on the counter?”

 

“Not really,” Skye admits, and she can tell her boyfriend is grinning, even though he’s facing away from her. “We finished training twenty minutes ago.”

 

“Then get to work on your reports!” Coulson snapped, entering the kitchen, and Skye scooted off the counter and opting to stand near Grant, even though there was no real threat and even if there was, she could fend for herself. But that didn’t mean that she wouldn’t pile all the blame on Grant.

 

“Yeah we were getting to it, don’t worry Sir,” Grant insisted, finally finished making his stupid pretentious sandwich. “Just getting lunch.”

 

Coulson makes a sound of approval, and Skye pretty much drags Grant out of the kitchen and into her bunk to get to work on those stupid reports.

  
Needless to say, they don’t get much work done at all.


End file.
